Stargazers
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. Coleção de Drabbles/ GrimmHime / Outros pares implícitos
1. Heal Me

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

* * *

 **Drabble 1:**

 **Heal me**  
 _C_ _ura-me_

Ele estava sendo curado novamente por aquela garota. Mesmo que não demonstrasse, ainda ficava admirado pela maestria que ela utilizava aquele poder. - Isso vai demorar?

\- N-não! Seja paciente.

Disfarçadamente, ele a observava com cenho franzido, concentrada em terminar de curar seus ferimentos. Estava em dívida com ela mais uma vez. E Grimmjow não gostava de dever a ninguém.

\- Acabei. - Ela sorria para ele. Por qual motivo ela era sempre sorridente?

Ele assentiu. Urahara vinha em sua direção, pelo visto era hora de voltar ao Hueco Mundo.

"Não. Ainda não posso voltar." Ele pensou, fitando a garota que se prontificou em ajudar o capitão da 11ª divisão.

* * *

Olá! Como vocês estão? Essa é a minha primeira tentativa de Drabble e também é a minha primeira vez escrevendo sobre o Grimmow. Espero fazer jus ao personagem e também divertir vocês.

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	2. I'm not a Cat I

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como vão? Tive alguns leitores no primeiro capitulo,mas não deixaram nenhum comentário. Eu estou torcendo para que estejam gostando. Comentem, seus lindos! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Drabble 2:**

 **I'm not a Cat I  
** _Eu não sou um Gato I_

— Você ficou maluco de vez, Urahara?

— Na verdade.. Sim - Ele sorria misteriosamente por trás de seu leque.

— O lugar dele não é lá! Ele só vai causar problemas!

— Fique tranquilo, Ichigo! Eu vou ficar com ele. E Nell será "meus olhos" no Hueco Mundo.

Por que ele tinha que ficar escutando aquelas pessoas falarem por ele? Por acaso era um animalzinho de estimação?

— Ei! Eu não sou um gato de estimação! Esse maluco de chapéu não é meu dono. Posso responder por mim.

— Porque você quer ir?

Olhou Orihime pelo rabo de olho, o que não passou despercebido por Ichigo.

— NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

* * *

Estou achando bem desafiador escrever essas drabbles, porque adoro me estender em detalhes e pensamentos, entretanto estou adorando.

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	3. Doubt

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como vão? Vou postar as drabbles um dia sim, um dia não. Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Drabble 3:**

 **Doubt  
** _Dúvida_

— Você me escutou, certo, fedorento? Agora você é meu subordinado. E é melhor não sair da linha!

A veia saltando em sua testa deixava claro que ele iria matar aquele pirralho.

Tudo começou quando o velho maluco junto da mulher-gato, levaram-no para um quarto qualquer, mostraram um corpo inerte idêntico a si dizendo-lhe que era seu gigai e que enquanto estivesse naquele mundo, iria ter que utilizar aquele troço gelado.

Entretanto, a gota d'água foi descobrir que teria que trabalhar na loja junto com aqueles pirralhos, Ururu e Jinta.

Por uma fresta de uma janela, que permitia enxergar o lado de fora da loja, Urahara que envolvia Yoruichi pela cintura, se divertia com a cena de Grimmjow lidando com as duas crianças.

— Kisuke, tem certeza que trazê-lo foi uma boa ideia?

— Certeza absoluta, você verá. Vamos convidar Inoue-san para um chá.

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	4. Stargazers I

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como vão? Vou postar as drabbles um dia sim, um dia não. Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Drabble 4:**

 **Stargazers I  
** _Observadores de Estrelas I_

Rosnando de raiva, Grimmjow varria a frente da loja. Acabara de anoitecer. Sua primeira noite naquele mundo. No Hueco Mundo não havia aquele monte de brilho no céu.

— Grimmjow..san? - Virou-se e se surpreendeu ao ver Orihime.

— Mulher, o que faz aqui essa hora?

— Vim tomar chá com Urarahara-san e Yoruichi-san.

Houve um momento de confuso silêncio. Ele não pensou no que faria quando a encontrasse.

— Você parece bem - Ela direcionou a ele um sorriso gentil. Ele coçou a cabeça sem jeito. - Que bom que decidiu vir pra cá.

— Tse. - Ele então voltou sua atenção ao céu. Estava mais brilhantes do que ele se lembrava de já ter visto na única visita que fez aquele mundo.

—Grimmjow-san, você já viu as estrelas formarem desenhos?

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	5. Her Protection

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como vão? Vou postar as drabbles um dia sim, um dia não. Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Drabble 5:**

 **Her Protection  
** _A proteção dela_

\- Urahara-san, você não pode deixar isso acontecer! Inoue já está ficando próxima desse Hollow! - Grimmjow conseguia ouvir a voz de Ichigo do lado de fora da loja - Quase todos os dias ela passa por aqui após a aula!

\- Está tudo sobre controle, Kurosaki-san. Além do mais, meu hóspede não é mais Hollow do que você atualmente.

O azulado suspirou de irritação. Maldito Kurosaki intrometido!

\- Inclusive minha querida Yoruichi concordou com a presença de Grimmjow-san por aqui.

\- Ótimo! - Era possível notar o sarcasmo em sua voz.- Infelizmente eu preciso ir agora. Conversamos depois.

Pode escutar a despedida do shinigami e antes dele partir, passou por Grimmjow que entrava na Urahara Shop.

\- Cuide da Inoue. Não se atreva a machuca-la.

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	6. Another Life

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como vão? Vou postar as drabbles um dia sim, um dia não. Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Drabble 6:**

 **Another Life  
** _Outra vida_

—Grimmjow-san…

—Grimmjow.

— O que?

— Só Grimmjow está bom, mulher.

— Certo, então é Orihime e não mulher.

—Tsc

—...

—...

—Grimmjow, você se lembra de sua outra vida?

— Minha outra vida?

— A vida antes de se tornar Hollow.

Ele parou o que fazia para refletir. Não, não se lembrava de nada. Antes que pudesse responder, Urahara resolve aparecer.

—Oh, Inoue-san, peço desculpas, mas preciso de Jaegerjaquez-san.

—Só Grimmjow- O azulado rosnou.

— Certo Grimmjow-san. - Sorriu por trás do leque. - O armazém precisa ser arrumado. Nada de Sonido ou vai cansar seu Gigai.

O pantera suspirou engolindo sua irritação. Maldito corpo limitado.

\- Até depois, Grimmjow. - Pelo menos ela tinha eliminado o sufixo.

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	7. Stargazers II

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como vão? Vou postar as drabbles um dia sim, um dia não. Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Drabble 7:**

 **Stargazers II  
** _Observadores de Estrelas II_

—Estou de olho em você, ouviu Azulado? - Tatsuki ameaçou apontando o dedo na cara dele.

Revirou os olhos. Agora iria receber sermão da irritante melhor amiga da garota.

— Ah é? E o que você vai fazer, tampinha? - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha descrente.

— Você sabe do que estou falando. Você anda seguindo a Orihime! O que você está aprontando, seu idiota?

— Ehh? - Ele podia sentir as bochechas de seu gigai esquentar. Fora flagrado. - Pra sua informação, estou apenas cuidando da segurança dela!

—É mesmo? Isso inclui espia-la no banho?

\- SIM! EU ESTOU CUIDANDO DA SEGURANÇA DELA!

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	8. The Sweetest Wine

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como vão? Vou postar as drabbles um dia sim, um dia não. Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Drabble 8:**

 **The Sweetest Wine  
** _O Vinho mais doce_

3...4...5 taças de vinho.

Ela tinha uma resistência anormal àquela bebida humana doce e embriagante. A pergunta é: O que levou Orihime a beber descompassadamente?

Grimmjow notou que tinha relação com aquela reunião na casa de Urahara. Estavam presentes os amigos da garota e vários shinigamis,o que fazia os pelos de sua nuca eriçarem em desconforto. No fim aquilo tudo era para o Kurosaki anunciar seu noivado com a baixinha shinigami.

Depois disso, a mulher começou a beber.

E agora ela estava escorada nele, com a cabeça em seu ombro e as bochechas coradas. Já se fora duas garrafas inteiras.

—Tsc… Mulher tola.

Ela balbuciava coisas incompreensíveis e começava a apagar. Ele não compreendia os efeitos daquela bebida, mas não parecia bom sinal.

Revirou os olhos e foi cumprir o papel que escolheu desempenhar naquele mundo: Cuidar dela.

Levou-a para casa. Antes de sair do quarto da garota pela mesma forma que entrou (pela janela), escutou:

 _—Grimmy… Fica._

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	9. Levels of Blushed

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como vão? Hoje temos Double-Drabble \o/. Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Drabble 9:**

 **Levels of Blushed  
** _Níveis de Rubor_

 _Rosa-Ressaca_

Foi o primeiro tom que apoderou-se da face de Orihime naquela manhã. Ela tinha sensação de que estavam tocando tambor em sua cabeça. Então sentiu algo quente próximo a si na cama.

 _Rosa-Surpresa_

Quando olhou para o lado, espantou-se ao ver Grimmjow dormindo ali. E ele estava… ronronando?

 _Rosa-arrebatado_

Nem em seus mais loucos devaneios, ela imaginou que iria ver o Pantera dormindo como um gatinho. Pegou-se querendo fazer cafuné em seu cabelo azulado.

 _Rosa-timidez_

Subitamente,olhos de água marinha fitavam-na com intensidade. Um último ronronar escapou da garganta dele. Era difícil quebrar o contato visual.

—Como você veio parar aqui, Grimmjow?

—Você ficou bêbada e me pediu pra ficar quando eu a trouxe.

 _Vermelho-Constrangido_

O tom vermelho-cereja fez questão de rastejar-se até seu rosto, ao escutar a voz rouca matinal dele relatando seu comportamento na noite anterior. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

 _Vermelho-Contagioso._

Esse último movimento a impediu de ver o momento em que seu próprio tom de vermelho atingiu a face do Pantera quando ele sentiu o corpo feminino colando ao seu com a súbita ação da ruiva.

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	10. Fairy Tale

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como vão? Hoje temos Double-Drabble \o/. Divirtam-se!

* * *

 **Drabble 9:**

 **Fairy Tale  
** _Contos de Fadas_

A proximidade deles foi aumentando. A ideia era só quitar uma dívida, certo?

Orihime o visitava todos os dias. Muita dessas vezes ela lhe contava histórias. Como uma boa platéia, ele nunca a interrompia e se mostrava curioso com o enredo. A mente engenhosa dela o fascinava.

Em uma das histórias ele era um príncipe solitário que vivia preso em uma torre tendo como companhia um grande jaguar. E a ruiva era uma maga com poderes extraordinários. Um belo dia, ela enfeitiçou um dragão e subiu até a janela mais alta da torre, salvando ele da solidão (O que o fez entrar em discussão com ela. Grimmjow achara um absurdo ele precisa ser salvo.)

Em uma outra história ele era um samurai e ela sua aliada, uma curandeira que conhecia muitos remédios. Juntos salvaram uma cidade de um mau governante e ganharam como prêmio um excelente banquete, com mais de cinco tipo de comida de lugares diferentes do mundo. Ele gostou bastante dessa história.

Contudo, havia uma que era sua preferida.

Era uma em que eles se encontravam e iam visitar um lugar de encontro só deles. Se deitaram na grama e fitavam o céu, admirando aquele tapete estrelado. Enquanto estavam deitados, ela lhe contaria histórias de várias constelações, e então acabaram pegando no sono lado a lado.

Ele gostava particularmente dessa história.

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	11. Overcoming

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá, como estão? Desculpem a demora, infelizmente fiquei entupida de trabalhos do meu curso pra fazer. Estou correndo para terminá-lo e poder dedicar tempo para as fanfics.

Boa leitura com a doubble de hoje!

* * *

 **Drabble 11:**

 **Overcoming  
** _Superação_

Grimmjow tirou o avental que usava enquanto observava a interação do cabeça de fósforo com a mulher. Ela parecia bem melhor desde o dia do noivado. O pantera achou que a presença do Kurosaki a afetaria de alguma forma negativa. Contudo, se enganou.

Ele podia ser casca-grossa, mas não era burro. Ele percebeu que Orihime nutria algum tipo de sentimento pelo rapaz, ao se lembrar daquela noite.

 _"tsc.. mulher tola. Bebendo por um idiota de cabelo laranja.''_

Assim que viu Grimmjow saindo de trás de uma estante, instantaneamente deu as costas para Ichigo, que ficou em choque com o vácuo imediato que recebeu da ruiva. Lanço um sorriso sincero ao azulado, um que particularmente se estendia até seus olhos.

—Grimmjow! Quando é sua folga?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas tentando ler as intenções dela.

— Em dois dias.

—Maravilha! - Ergueu os braços entusiasmada. - Não marque nenhum compromisso.

Ele revirou os olhos. Que compromisso ele poderia marcar naquele mundo esquisito?

Ela saiu correndo da loja apenas acenando pra Ichigo que observava com olhos estreitos a interação dos dois e sua própria rejeição.

É, realmente parecia que a ruiva tinha superado ele.

* * *

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	12. Addict in You

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá, pessoas! Como vocês estão? Por incrível que pareça, ainda estou viva. Desculpem o sumiço. Explicações nas notas finais. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Drabble 12:**

 **Addict in You  
** _Viciado em Você_

— Por que você está experimentando tantos vestidos Orihime? Pra que tanto brilho?- Tatsuki percebeu a amiga aérea cantarolando, enquanto jogava várias peças na cama. - Por acaso você está considerando ir a um encontro com aquele brutamontes azulado?

Orihime congelou e corou furiosamente fitando amiga pelo reflexo no espelho.

— C-claro que não é um encontro! Somos amigos.- Sua voz esganiçada ganhou um sobrancelha arqueada em descrença da morena.

Longe dali, Grimmjow, que estava empilhando algumas caixas em uma prateleira, repentinamente sentiu uma vontade louca de espirrar, e ao fazê-lo, se desequilibrou e desmoronou tudo em cima de si. Um rosnado baixo saindo de sua garganta enquanto amaldiçoava aquela obrigação ridícula.

Respirando fundo, lembrando-se da razão de estar ali, coçou a cabeça desajeitadamente e notou que ainda não tinha visto a mulher ruiva hoje. Ele precisava dar um jeito nisso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Então, galere, eu to estudando pra prestar um concurso,a prova é dia 02/07. Por causa disso tenho tido pouco tempo pra escrever. Depois da prova, essa vacilona que vos fala, vai se dedicar a terminar todas as fanfics paradas. Me desejem muita sorte com a prova.

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	13. Stargazers III

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Double- Drabble para compensar o atraso. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Drabble 13:**

 **Stargazers III  
** _Observadores de Estrelas III_

—Aquela ali parece uma lebre. Está vindo, Grimmjow?

—Para mim, parece apenas um monte de estrelas. - O azulado estreitou os olhos numa tentativa para identificar a forma que a mulher mencionou.

Grimmjow não sabia mais o que raios ele estava fazendo com aquela garota. Só sabia que, de repente, ele estava sentado com ela, que usava uma jaqueta azul brilhante combinando com o céu daquela noite, em um gramado qualquer de Karakura, observando as constelações e comendo sanduíches de mel com pimenta (aliás, um sabor surpreendentemente delicioso, em sua opinião). E ele estava gostando daquilo.

O arrancar não conseguira identificar nenhum dos desenhos que Orihime conseguia enxergar. Cinturão de órion (O que diabos era isso?), Constelação de Leão... Nada.

Contudo, ele gostava do brilho, do resplendor que cobria aquela imensa cortina negra que observavam. Não existia nada como aquilo no Hueco Mundo. Era sempre a mesma escuridão monótona.

Sua reflexão foi interrompida pelo bocejo da ruiva, seguido de um peso quente contra seu braço direito.

— Se importa, Grimmy? Acho que comi demais. Isso me dá sono- Ele notou um leve rubor na bochecha dela e em resposta seu rosto queimou ao ouvir novamente o apelido que ganhara dela.

— Tsc. Não coma mais do que você aguenta, Orihime. - Desconfortável com a situação, mas sabendo que precisava, o azulado aproximou o corpo da garota confortavelmente contra si.

— Gomen. -Ainda corada, sorriu para ele. Então outro brilho o fisgou: O brilho dos olhos dela.

A garota parecia feliz.

—Hunpf - Respondeu.

Sim. Aquele brilho definitivamente ofuscava qualquer estrela.

* * *

 **N/A:** Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

Alguém reconhece a referência no capitulo? hehehe

Dica: Uma fanfic maravilhosa GrimmHime by Asiral.

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	14. Stalker

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Drabble nova. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Drabble 14:**

 **Stalker  
** _Perseguidor_

Certo,ele estava matando um dia de trabalho, tinha largado seu Gigai em seu quarto e queria que Urahara fosse as favas. E tudo isso para que?

Para espiar Orihime no colégio. _"Espiar_ " não era o termo mais correto para a situação, afinal a amiga irritante da garota, de algum modo já tinha descoberto. Além disso, ele jurava que tinha escutado a tal da mulher-gato, Yoruichi, dizendo outro dia _"A curiosidade matou o gato"_.

 _"Época dos exames finais no colégio"_ foi o que escutou a garota ruiva se queixando em algum momento de seu último encontro. Que diabos ela fazia tanto nesse colégio, nessa tal época? Era algum tipo de provação, algum tipo de duelo?

Para descobrir, se esgueirou até onde sentia a reatsu dela e do cabeça de fósforo.

E lá estava ela, com a testa franzida olhando concentrada para um papel. Então era isso? A amiga tampinha da ruiva estava ali também. A expressão dela era a mesma de quando ela usava seu _Shun Shun Rikka._ Ela ficava... _Bonita_ assim.

Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, o dia já estava chegando ao fim, e a sineta do colégio tocava dispensando os alunos. Essa garota estava deixando-o de guarda-baixa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	15. About Women

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse:** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime.] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Drabble nova. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Drabble 15:**

 **About Women**

 _Sobre Mulheres_

O antigo 6º Espada organizava uma prateleira quando Ichigo adentrou a loja. Seu olho estava...Roxo. E é claro, o azulado nunca perderia a oportunidade de irritar o ruivo.

\- Ei, cabeça de fósforo! Apanhou da namorada? - Provocou, enquanto segurava a vontade de gargalhar.

Ichigo, que não estava com humor para brincadeiras, apenas assentiu em resposta. Grimmjow engasgou com seus risos ao constatar a confirmação do outro.

-Oe, é serio? HAHAHA, e você ainda quer se casar com ela! Como você vai tolerar isso?

\- Da mesma forma que a Inoue atura um imbecil troglodita como você.

E pela primeira vez, Ichigo conseguiu deixar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sem palavras.

* * *

 **N/A:** Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então me contem o que acharam!

 _Kiss_  
 _Miss Illusion_


	16. Mr Jealousy

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime] [Universo Bleach] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Double Drabble pra compensar a demora milenar. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Drabble 16**

 **Mr. Jealousy  
** _Sr. Ciúmes_

Ela estava muito sorridente hoje. Sorridente era um eufemismo. Ela estava radiante. E tudo isso por causa de um tal de Don Kanonji. Grimmjow não sabia quem diabos era ele, mas jurava que iria matar o maldito.

Uma veia pulsava em sua testa, enquanto escutava Orihime dizer o quão incrível que ele tinha sido na noite passada. Na noite passada?

— O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE, MULHER? O QUE ESSE MALDITO ESTAVA FAZENDO NA SUA CASA ONTEM? VOCÊS ESTAVAM SOZINHOS? EU JURO QUE VOU MATAR…

— GRIMMJOW! Fique calmo!É um programa de televisão.

Ele se calou e franziu o cenho pra ela.

— E o que é isso?

Pacientemente ela explicou o que era e então ele ficou sem palavras, devido sua reação explosiva.

— Você está com ciúmes? Kukuku - Urahara apareceu em um passe de mágica, escondendo um sorriso matreiro atrás do leque.

— M-MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO! NÃO SEJA RIDÍCULO, SEU MALUCO! FICA APARECENDO DO NADA PARA ASSUSTAR OS CLIENTES! ALÉM DISSO, TENHO CERTEZA QUE FAÇO MELHOR QUALQUER COISA QUE ESSE DON IDIOTA TENTAR FAZER.

E saiu resmungando, deixando para trás uma Orihime estupefacta e Urahara, que perdia o fôlego de tanto rir.

* * *

 **N/A:** O que vocês acharam?

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então se você gostou, por favor, deixe um comentário.

Kiss!

Miss Illusion


	17. Im not a Cat II

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime] [Universo Bleach] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como passaram as festas de fim de ano? Well, aqui está cap. novo. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Drabble 17**

 **I'm not a Cat II  
** _Eu não sou um Gato II_

\- Orihime, você está ótima! - Cumprimentou Yoruichi entusiasmada. Em seguida desceu os olhos para o vestido de verão da ruiva. - Uau! Esse decote vai enlouquecer o Grimmjow!

\- O- O QUÊEE? N- Não foi intencional! - Suas bochechas ganharam o mesmo tom de vermelho de seu cabelo.

\- Ora, não fique encabulada! Ouças os conselhos de uma felina sobre um semelhante, criança. Grimmjow não é um felino qualquer, é um predador, e está claro que você é a presa dele! Você precisa se apropriar do estímulo certo para baixar a guarda de um gato. Tome a iniciativa! Pense no que realmente quer e mostre a ele, então você vai domar o gatinho.

Orihime, chocada, prestou atenção em cada palavra dita por Yoruichi. Por fim, sorriu sagaz em entendimento.

* * *

 **N/A:** O que vocês acharam?

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então se você gostou, por favor, deixe um comentário.

Kiss!

Miss Illusion


	18. Personal Taste

**Título:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime] [Universo Bleach] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N/A²:** Olá! Como passaram as festas de fim de ano? Well, aqui está cap. novo. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Drabble 18**

 **Personal Taste  
** _Gosto Pessoal_

Orihime tinha um gosto peculiar. Ele já estava se acostumando. Então ela adquiriu o hábito de levar... Iguarias para Grimmjow provar.

-Nada demais, Grimmjow. Só quero descobrir o seu prato favorito. – O sorriso adorável de sempre estampando sua face.

Ele teve chance de experimentar sabores como bolo de pistache, peixes diferentes com calda de caramelo, peixe com wasabi ou o típico peixe grelhado.

\- Gomene, Grimmy. Eu pensei que gatos gostassem de peixe.- Ela se justificava.

Então, um dia, enquanto a ruiva se aproximava, ele sentiu um aroma diferente. Era doce e era...delicioso. Aquilo atiçou seu interesse na comida que ela trazia.

Não.. não tinha o mesmo aroma.. Ele se aproximou dela, farejando. A fragrância vinha dos lábios dela. Notando melhor, haviam resquícios de açúcar ali.

Então ele se aproximou vagarosamente e fez algo impensável. Lambeu os lábios dela.

A garota ficou roxa com a ação do azulado, que apenas a olhava com curiosidade felina.

\- Que sabor é esse?

-Oh. É..é Al-alc-alcaçuz!

-É isso! Esse é meu favorito.

* * *

 **N/A:** O que vocês acharam?

Seus reviews alimentam minha paixão por escrever. Então se você gostou, por favor, deixe um comentário.

Kiss!

Miss Illusion


	19. Consequences

**Titulo:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** : Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:**. Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

* * *

 **Drable 19**

 **Consequences  
** _Consequências_

É claro, a situação depois disso tinha se tornado uma completa loucura. A ruiva simplesmente ficou tão vermelha, que Grimmjow teve medo de que ela fosse explodir. Contudo, ela apenas desmaiou. Será que ele passou dos limites?

Ora, ele não era tão estúpido a ponto de não perceber o que aquilo significava. Algumas fêmeas reagem agressivamente quando alguém do sexo oposto se comporta exatamente como ele se sem pensar. Mas o azulado sabia que aquilo mexeu com Orihime.

Ainda com ela nos braços, Grimmjow a levou para seu quarto. E como de costume, alguém muito divertido com a situação assistia aquela cena. Se o ex-Espada tivesse usado sua apurada audição, teria escutado as engrenagens do cérebro de seu expectador girando a todo vapor.

A loucura só havia começado.

* * *

N/A: Olá, me desculpem o sumiço. Infelizmente a vida adulta aparece de vez em quando e joga um monte de probleminhas no nosso colo.  
As always, vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência.

Kiss,

Miss Illusion


	20. I'm not a cat III

**Titulo:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** : Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:**. Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

* * *

 **Drable 20**

 **I'm not a cat III  
** _Eu não sou um gato III_

Ela despertou um tanto atordoada, e demorou um momento até notar o quarto desconhecido em que repousava. Então sentiu um leve peso entre os seios. Arregalou os olhos ao notar um felino em miniatura ali, confortavelmente aconchegado. Ele estava adormecido e ronronando.

Pobre e inocente Orihime! Foi arrebatada por tamanha fofura que se esquece de fazer as perguntas que rondavam seu subconsciente.

 _"De onde veio esse gato com pelugem turquesa fluorescente que se assemelhava a alguém que ela conhecia?"_

Como se percebe a atenção em cima de si, o filhote despertou e tentava se posicionar no lugar macio em que estava deitado. A ruiva observou o pequenino ficar estático, ao constatar o local que suas patinhas se apoiavam, pedras brilhantes de água marinha fixadas na mulher. Logo, ele saltou daqueles vales sinuosos, caindo com graça no chão e saiu rosnando do aposento, aparentemente procurando alguém para enfiar suas garras.

 _"Que gatinho mais arisco!_ " pensou Orihime, sentindo que o pequeno a lembrava alguém.

* * *

N/A: Olá,me contem o que acharam!

Kiss,

Miss Illusion


	21. A Successful Experiment

**Titulo:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** : Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:**. Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja só um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N/A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

* * *

 **Drable 21**

 **A Successful Experiment**  
 _Um Experimento de sucesso_

-Oh! Muito intrigante, de fato! - Exclamou Urahara, perfidamente surpreso. Um gato muito zangado o atacava e arranhava de todas as formas possíveis. - Gomen ne, Grimmjow-san. Eu estava testando uma nova fórmula para Yoruichi, e algo deve ter dado errado.

O gatinho apenas bufou e rosnou para o loiro que sorria sem graça. Orihime apenas observando.

\- Arrá! Então era o Grimmy o tempo todo. Por isso ele me parecia tão familiar - Disse ela, murmurando a última parte pra si mesma. O felino apenas a fitou incrédulo.

\- Não se preocupe, Inoue-san, Grimmjow-san. Em algumas horas o efeito irá passar. - Como acontecia usualmente, a face questionável do loiro estava escondida atrás do leque.

Após isso, veio o "inocente" pedido para que a ruiva tomasse conta do felino até o efeito passar, já que Urahara tinha compromissos inadiáveis.

É claro que o pequenino não ficou muito feliz. A maior parte do tempo, o gato parecia rabugento, de acordo com Orihime.

-Uau, Grimmy, você continua rabugento como sempre, até mesmo nessa forma adorável. - Comentou a ruiva divertida, depois de um tempo na companhia do filhote. Ele apenas ronronou enquanto recebia cafunés da garota.

Enquanto as estrelas começavam a salpicar o céu noturno, a ruiva acabou adormecendo na cama de Grimmjow, com o gato aos seus pés. Infelizmente ela não estava tão próxima dele para ser capaz de notar o pequeno felino retornando a forma humana, e nua. Também não pode notar o olhar que ele a lançou, calor contido nos olhos felinos.

Uma sensação intensa parecia se apossar do peito de Grimmjow, sensação que nesse momento ele iria ignorar, enquanto saia do quarto, ignorando também seu estado primitivo, gritando furiosamente:

-URAHARA, SEU BASTARDO SÁDICO!

* * *

N/A: Olá, nem demorei muito dessa vez, neah? Me contem o que acharam!

Kiss,

 _Miss Illusion_


	22. Bad Boy Type

**Titulo:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** : Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja apenas um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N / D:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

* * *

 **Drabble 22**

 **Bad Boy Type  
** _Tipo Menino Mau_

Até então, qualquer menção ao acidente anterior fora completamente ignorado. Isso se você acreditar ser possível ignorar o mau humor crescente do Arrancar.

Em um dos seus passeios rotineiros, Inoue se pegou observando o azulado sentado em um banco próximo a ela.

" _Ele poderia ser modelo_ ", refletia a ruiva, bastante atenta à face dele. Mandíbula forte, maçãs do rosto alta e nariz reto. Sem contar aquela cor incrível dos olhos.

Então ela se pegou imaginando Grimmjow dirigindo uma motocicleta, usando uma jaqueta de couro. Será que ele ficaria melhor com jaqueta aberta sem nada por baixo ou com um colete de couro? Ele ficaria mais legal com óculos escuro ou sem? Com tatuagem? Será que ele ainda possui aquela tatuagem de Espada?

A conclusão que ela chegou era de que ele ficaria impressionante de qualquer jeito.

Sentindo uma queimação no maxilar, ele se virou pra encontrar a ruiva com o olhar fixo nele.

-O quê? - Ele rosnou.

-Nada.- A garota sorriu ignorando seu mau humor.

Ele inclinou uma sobrancelha descrente.

-Eu só estava imaginando o que houve com a sua tatuagem. - O que não era completamente mentira.

-Você quer ver? - Um sorriso malicioso enfeitava seus traços bonitos, porém perversos.

Inoue apenas corou em resposta.

-Eu não sabia que você gostava do tipo bad boy, Orihime.- Ele continuou provocando.

Ela apenas arregalou os olhos e corou mais.

Vendo a reação da garota, ele também tirou sua conclusão:

Quem cala, consente.

* * *

N / A: Esse Grimmjow acaba comigo, gente. Aiai ..

Me contem o que acharam!

Beijo,

 _Miss Illusion_


	23. Curious Case of Blindness

**Titulo:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** : Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum. [Coleção de Drabbles] [GrimmHime] Outros pares implícitos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja apenas um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N / D:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

* * *

 **Drabble 23**

 **Curious Case of Blindness  
** _Curioso Caso de Cegueira_

Graças a Orihime, Grimmjow ficava cada vez mais familiarizado com os costumes daquele mundo esquisito.

Como por exemplo, o entendimento que obteve em uma investigação que fizeram juntos recentemente: O curioso caso do trabalho de meio período que a ruiva iria começar.

Não que aquilo pudesse ser chamado de investigação, ela apenas o convidou para conhecer seu novo local de trabalho. Era parecido com a ocupação que Urahara deu a ele naquela maldita loja, em troca de um lugar que ele quase podia chamar de lar, agora que o azulado já sabia o conceito dessa singela palavra.

É claro que ninguém mais fazia questão de perguntar o porquê do Espada acompanhar a ruiva nessas peripécias. Só não enxerga o óbvio quem não quer, e até o casal em questão já estava deixando de se fazer de cego.

* * *

N / A:Me contem o que acharam!

Beijo,

 _Miss Illusion_


	24. Lady-Killer Tactics

**Titulo:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** : Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja apenas um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N / A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N / A²:** Yey! Capítulo grande, quase uma One-shot! Bom divertimento!

* * *

 **Drabble 24**

 **Lady-Killer Tactics**  
 _Táticas de Conquistador_

Grimmjow podia ser denso a maior parte do tempo, mas ele sabia que esse calor no seu peito, a constante presença que um sempre queriam do outro, significava algo que ele estava relutante em nomear, porque isso só seria o início de problemas, muitos problemas. Como a humilhação que ele suportava nesse momento. De hoje não iria passar. Hoje ele iria matar esse maldito velho sádico.

Uharara, (ou como Yoruichi costumava dizer quando estavam a sós, o cupido oficial de Grimmjow e Orihime), o arrastara para uma sala e aparentemente estava prestes a começar algum tipo de palestra para o azulado. É claro que o cínico homem fazia questão de ignorar a sede de sangue que crescia no Arrancar.

O quadro ao lado do ex-shinigami revelava a temática da apresentação: _"Técnicas de Conquista para iniciantes"._

\- Oe, maldito! Eu não preciso dessas lições idiotas. Eu tenho vivido por séculos no Hueco Mundo.- Uma veia saltava da testa do rapaz explosivo.

\- Oh, mas você se lembra de como lidar com mulheres humanas? - Sorriso escondido atrás do leque.

Maldito.

-Vamos começar a palestra!- Animado, Urahara revelou o primeiro tópico da sua elaborada apresentação.

 **1\. No jogo da conquista é preciso muito investimento e também cuidado para se conseguir o que quer.**

\- O coração feminino é ardiloso, Grimmjow-san. Assim como a mente delas. Você terá que se ser cuidadoso com o seu "oponente", que no caso é o coração da Inoue-san.

 **2\. Autoconfiança importa sempre.**

\- Não que isso seja um problema pra você, certo Grimmjow-san?- Sorriu por trás do leque.

 **3\. Seja Sociável.**

\- Isso vai ser um desafio - Murmurou Urahara para si mesmo. - Tente manter uma conversa agradável com a sua garota. Se esforce nessa, Grimmjow-san! - O homem loiro ergueu os polegares em sinal de incentivo.

\- Desgraçado! Porque eu estou tendo que ouvir esse monte de baboseira?- Rosnou em resposta o azulado - Eu não sou pago pra isso!

 **4\. Observe a linguagem corporal.**

\- Durante uma abordagem as mulheres estão nos enviando vários sinais de interesse ou mesmo desinteresse. A percepção atenta destes sinais vão indicar o momento certo de avançar ou recuar. - Ignorando completamente a fúria do outro, Urahara continuou. - Girar o corpo na sua direção, sorrir e manter constante contato visual são sinais de que ela está interessada em você.

 **5\. Crie oportunidades**

\- Como o formidável lutador que você é, acho que esse tópico não precisa de mais explicação - Urahara sorriu ao perceber que a dica chamou a atenção de Grimmjow. - Eis uma batalha em que você terá que fazer uso de seu talento e astúcia em explorar as aberturas de seu "oponente".

 **6\. Faça ela rir.**

\- Talvez não seja explícito para você, mas mulheres gostam de sorrir. Se um homem é capaz de fazer uma garota se divertir, ele ganha bônus na escala da atratividade.

-Ótimo! Vou virar um palhaço agora - Resmungou o repentinamente interessado Grimmjow.

\- Acredite, você não vai precisar. - Revelou sabiamente Urahara.

-Hã?

\- E por fim:

 **7\. Espere quando tiver que Esperar.**

Nessa altura Urahara apenas lançou-lhe um olhar conclusivo. Parece que era algo que ele teria que descobrir sozinho.

\- É isso, Grimmjow-san. Espero que faça bom uso desses conselhos. - Sorriso furtivo por trás do leque,e então, deixou o azulado sozinho com seus próximos pensamentos.

Talvez toda essa baboseira seja útil de alguma forma.

* * *

 **N / A:** Me contem o que acharam!

Beijo,

 _Miss Illusion_


	25. Turquoise and Orange

**Titulo:** Stargazers

 **Sinopse** : Urahara trás Grimmjow para viver no mundo humano, deixando Ichigo receoso, mas que não terá tempo para se preocupar com isso. Em meio a tantos acontecimentos, a Pantera se aproxima de Orihime e juntos descobrem um prazer em comum.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas isso não me impede de roubar os personagens, nem que seja apenas um pouquinho, para fazer nós, fangirls, felizes.

 **N / A:** Escolhi "Stargazers" por causa do título de uma música do Nightwish. Essa palavra pode ser traduzida de diversas formas. Em tradução livre significa Observador de Estrelas. É usada de vez em quando como sinônimo para astrônomo amador ou sonhador.

 **N / A²:** Double-drable. Bom divertimento!

* * *

 **Drabble 25**

 **Turquoise and Orange**  
 _Turquesa e Laranja_

Grimmjow estava sentado em um banco relaxadamente enquanto esperava Orihime. Ultimamente, parecia ser sua posição padrão no seu tempo livre. Foi então que sentiu um leve puxão próximo a nuca, em uma de suas mechas de cabelo.

\- É natural mesmo… Uma cor tão estranha.. - Um arrepio prazeroso passou por ele com o murmúrio da voz feminina.

-E por acaso ter cabelo laranja é algo comum nesse mundo? - Ele virou apenas o suficiente para sentir a respiração da garota na sua nuca devido a proximidade. Uma careta contemplativa enfeitava a face dela.

\- É bem mais usual do que turquesa. - Orihime respondeu com simplicidade, indo se sentar ao lado dele.

\- É a cor apropriada ao Rei Pantera - Grimmjow fechou os olhos, arrogância estampando seu bonito rosto.

A ruiva riu com a convicção do homem, reconduzindo sua atenção a ela. Ele se lembrou do que Urahara disse naquela ultrajante palestra,sobre ele não se preocupar em fazê-la rir. Era algo que acontece naturalmente quando estavam juntos. Interessante.

Orihime colocou as mãos unidas sobre o colo, girou o corpo em direção a ele. _"Observe a linguagem corporal"_.

A ruiva acanhadamente, levou uma das mechas ruiva até atrás da orelha enquanto desviava o olhar da face dele.

Interessante. Definitivamente muito interessante.

* * *

 **N / A:** Me contem o que acharam!

Beijo,

 _Miss Illusion_


End file.
